


Endurance

by AngelynMoon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, End of the World, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary: I will love you until the end of time.Magnus watches the world end and remembers the love of his life.





	Endurance

Summary: I will love you until the end of time.

Magnus watches the world end and remembers the love of his life.

 

\----------

It was starting, Magnus sat on the roof of his loft, the one he had never had the heart to leave, no matter how expensive keeping it got. 

Now he barely registered the scrambling of thousands of people trying to get off the planet before the sun went supernova and destroyed the Solar System.

Catarina and Tessa had left weeks ago, the youngest Lightwood tucked in Tessa's arms and the other two held Catarina's hands tightly, they never asked how Magnus had secured their passage on the ship and Magnus hadn't offered an answer, he had merely sent them off and prayed that they would be fine, he had done as promised, the Lightwood name would live and Magnus would finally be able to join Alexander.

Alexander, Magnus smiled and closed his eyes against the bright sun, it had been centuries but Magnus had refused to forget his beloved Shadowhunter.

They had lived a long life together but eventually time got the best of Alexander and one night they had gone to bed and Alexander hadn't woken, his funeral had had the highest attendance on Clave record, many Downworlders had attended, even the Seelie Queen had come and Magnus had stood with and aging Izzy and Jace as the ones that remained, and then had done the same when the others finally passed on.

Magnus felt the warmth of the sun and smiled, soon... soon it would be time, the end of time... soon.

A laugh made Magnus turn and he grinned at the man before him.

"Coming, Darling?" Alexander asked as he held out a hand to Magnus.

"For you, my love? Always." Magnus returned.

Alexander looked the same as Magnus always prefered to remember him, young, strong and vibrant, not that Magnus hadn't loved the Alexander with grey hair and wrinkles, his back hunched from age and his sight nearly gone because Magnus did, loved that his Alexander had been allowed to grow old but the vision before him was the first version of his love that he had set his eyes upon and those memories always held his thought more that the others.

"You know when you said you'd love me until the end of time I didn't think you meant it." Alexander murmured as Magnus took his hand.

"I did, I do, I will, I told you there would be no other after you, Alexander, and there hasn't been."

Alexander smiled, "I know, my love, are you ready?"

"For what?"

"The next adventure."

"Will you be with me?" Magnus asked.

Alexander smiled, "Yes, from now into forever until the universe starts anew, and even then I'll be by your side."

"Then you, my dearest love, I'm ready to follow you anywhere."

"You just like watching my butt." Alexander teased.

"It's a very nice butt, I haven't seen this butt since you left, I bet it missed me." Magnus returned and Alexander blushed darkly.

"It did."

Magnus laughed and Alexander dragged him towards the blazing sun and then they stepped into it as the world incinerated and all that was left was dust and ash and Tessa sobbed as she held the child in her arms tightly while they watched the sun burn first brighter and then go dark.

"Go in peace, Magnus Bane, find your happiness, be with Alexander, thank you for the time you gave to us and te gift you offered them." Catarina whispered softly, her hands on a shoulder each of the boy and girl Lightwood children in front of her.

"Hale and Farewell. Go in peace." The two children intoned.

Go in peace, go with love, be happy, Tessa thought, goodbye old friend.


End file.
